Red Death
by Commander Naomi
Summary: A story about Astrid's feelings during the latter half of the movie. (I think that's what it is about but I don't remember anymore since I wrote this two years ago)


**This is the 1st chapter from adventure, Dangers, and Relationship issues. I decided to keep the 1st chapter and delete the rest of the story.**

* * *

Astrid didn't really know what to think about Hiccup at first but she was clearly angry that he got to kill the monstrous nightmare. Actually, she couldn't tell if she was angry, jealous, or relived. All she knew is that she wasn't happy about it. She followed him to the cove one day to see what he was doing, she had at least some, not much, respect for him anyway.

She encountered him with his back turned to her, she gripped her axe tightly as she walked up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing or from trying to smile as he jumped, a bit scared. He drew a small knife and was surprised that it was her as he put his knife away. "What the? Really Astrid? Why do you keep doing that? Why are you here?" He said clearly annoyed and confused.

She turned away to prevent herself from laughing so he won't see her and she turned his way again since she managed to stop. "I'm here because I want to know how you are getting so good in the arena." She said. He sighed, "not this. Anything but this" he muttered as he turned so his back was to her as he began to think of something to say. Astrid just began leaning on her axe or trying to balance it on her hand while she waited for an answer. Unbeknownst to either of the two, Toothless was going to pounce because he thought the human female was going to hurt his rider.

Before she even knew what happened, Astrid was on the ground, in the mud, with her face and entire body covered in mud. She tried getting up but she was pinned to the ground, "what the? What is on top of me?" She muttered quietly as she tried to escape the thing on top of her. She then noticed how heavy the creature was and that it was getting harder to breathe, 'great this thing is going to suffocate me' she thought. Then she heard the growl and froze, 'great. Just great. I'm going to become dragon food also. What else will go wrong' she thought. Hiccup turned around and was kinda surprised to see Toothless sitting where Astrid was seconds before until he heard Toothless growl at something and when he looked, he saw it was Astrid, who is trying to claw herself free from underneath the dragon.

Hiccup motioned for Toothless to get off and the dragon growled at her before hesitantly getting off her. Once the dragon got off her, she stopped trying to claw herself free and began taking deep breaths as she tried to stand up only to fall back in the mud. Hiccup just looked at her and began laughing and Toothless did something that sounded like he was trying to laugh. "Hiccup, just stop laughing" She said when she wiped the mud from her eyes. She noticed the dragon standing next to Hiccup, and she called out to him, "Hiccup. Hiccup, there is a dragon next to you" she said shakily.

Hiccup shocked her when he looked at the dragon and the dragon looked at him then back at her, "yeah, I know. We are friends." He said looking at her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "you expect me to believe that dragon made friends with you?" She asked in disbelief. "Yep, I could show you what it's like to be riding on a dragon or he can shoot you with his plasma blast which will kill you" he said before she had a chance to say anything. "Ok, fine. Just get me out of here" she said only to be lead into the lake to get the mud off.

As Toothless flew through the air, Astrid didn't know what happened but she felt different as she flew through the clouds, "this is amazing and he's amazing" she said in awe as she took in the beautiful scenery around her to the point where she somehow passed out. Hiccup was glad she passed out so she didn't see the dragon queen and end up freaking out and he planned on telling his dad himself. He flew toward the village and dropped an unconscious Astrid off at her home. Hiccup flew back to the cove and dropped off Toothless and ran back to his house and he looked and saw Astrid still sleeping on the ground and then went inside to go to bed. The next day he flew towards the village and found his father and told him about the Red Death.

...

Hiccup was standing by the door that contained the monstrous nightmare when the five teens came in. Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Ruffnut told him that they liked Hiccup's plan and Astrid noticed Ruffnut getting a little to close to Hiccup so she pulled her away from him, 'no one is going to get near my boyfriend.' She thought, "so what's the plan?" She asked and she noticed that Hiccup relaxed a bit around her.

The five teens watched in awe as Hiccup brought the calm monstrous nightmare out and led it to Snotlout, who panicked a little. Calmly, Snotlout put his palm on the monstrous nightmare's snout. Hiccup went toward's the other pens and let out the gronckle, hideous zippleback, and the deadly nadder. He helped Fishlegs with the gronckle, the twins with the hideous zippleback, and then Astrid with the deadly nadder. He got on the nadder and helped Astrid up as they flew off towards dragon island. Astrid put her arms around Hiccup to hold on and she smiled to herself when she realized that she's spending time with her boyfriend, though she wasn't sure if Hiccup thought the same thing. She did know that she loves him and that he likes her at least.

...

Hiccup told the teens to keep the Red Death busy while he and Astrid looked for Toothless among the blazing Viking ships. Hiccup jumped off leaving Astrid to fly the dragon while he tried to help Toothless. He shouted to her, "go help the others" and she hesitated. "Why does she have to be so stubborn" muttered Hiccup as he tried to help Toothless. Astrid just wanted to watch over Hiccup to make sure he's going to be ok,"Astrid! Go help the others. They need you." He shouted back at her.

Astrid flew off towards the Red Death and began helping the others with the dragon, "I hope he knows what he's doing" she muttered as they made a bunch of noise to at least try to throw off the dragon's senses. She was hitting her shield with her axe and she kept looking over at the Viking ship, worried about Hiccup. 'Please be safe, Hiccup' she thought.

Hiccup had only managed to get the muzzle off Toothless before a flaming landed next to him and he tried harder only for the Red Death's tail to smash the ship and he and Toothless ended up in the water and Hiccup tried to free his dragon but passed out. The next thing he knew was he saw Toothless fly out of the water with Stoick. He climbed aboard his dragon only to be stopped by his dad, who apologized to him before he shot up in the sky.

Astrid and the others were trying there best to confuse the dragon but ended up with their own dragons confused. It ended with Snotlout being stuck on the Red Death's head when his dragon flew away and Fishlegs stuck underneath his gronckle on the ground. "Doesn't this thing have any weaknesses" she muttered in frustration because nothing they were doing was working. Snotlout made himself busy with hitting the beast in two of its eyes with a mallet since he was stranded on the beast.

She and the others were trying to distract the beast when she saw a sleek black object shoot up into the sky, she turned around and saw Toothless and Hiccup flying into the sky. "He's up!" She shouted excitedly. She then turned her attention to the beast and Snotlout. "Get Snotlout out of there" she ordered the twins. The twins turned around and flew towards the beast's head to rescue Snotlout and she followed the twins, secretly hoping everything will be fine but then she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere. She looked back and was shocked. The Red Death was sucking in air to eat her and her deadly nadder. "You've got to be kidding me!" She muttered.

"Come on, girl, you can do it" Astrid desperately told the nadder. The nadder tried flying away faster but wasn't getting anywhere and was getting closer to the beast's mouth. Astrid started panicking, "no no no no no no no no, this isn't good." She looked back again and continued trying to get the deadly nadder to fly faster and she was trying desperately to hold on to the deadly nadder even though her body was going towards the beast's mouth. 'Come on Hiccup. I could really use your help. Where is he?' She thought. She looked down at the Vikings who were ducking for cover and then she could've sworn that she heard a dragon preparing to fire. Some Vikings were looking up at Astrid and the nadder and wanted to help her but couldn't do a thing about it.

Hiccup flew Toothless up in the sky and he just watched what was happening below before he decided to intervene. He flew down as fast as he could, Toothless shot the beast somewhere near the mouth which prevented Astrid and the nadder from being eaten but ended up with Astrid almost falling to her death if Toothless hadn't got her by the foot. Hiccup, a bit worried, asked Toothless, "Toothless, did you get her?" Toothless just looked down and saw her, gave her a smile and purr letting Hiccup know that he got her. They flew until they dropped her off with the other Vikings.

Astrid saw a blue plasma bolt hit the Red Death somewhere near the mouth which stopped the beast from sucking in air. The blast stopped her and the nadder from being sucked in the beast's mouth and being eaten, but the nadder flew away somewhere, completely shaken. However, Astrid was falling in circles while screaming loudly, "AHHHHHHHHHH. HICCUP!" she screamed. Before she knew it, she was grabbed by the foot by Toothless and Hiccup. She was hanging upside down and she heard Hiccup asking Toothless if he grabbed her. Toothless smiled at her when he saw her and Astrid smiled back, 'Thank Thor. He saved me' she thought.

After dropping off Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless flew off towards the dragon. He saw something and had a plan, "that thing has wings. Let's see if it can use them" he told Toothless as he flew up higher. They stopped flying and Toothless put his wings close to his body so he could get to the dragon faster. He shot the dragon really hard and it fell down and brought up a lot of dust. The dragon started flying after them, "ok, he can fly. Let's make this interesting" Hiccup said as the beast went after them.

Toothless flipped her up and caught her up the arm as he gently put her down on the ground with her running forward a bit and they flew off again. "Go" she said in a desperate tone as she watched them fly up. She looked around her and the Vikings were watching everything and Stoick and Gobber were next to her. She covered her eyes, along with everyone else, when the beast fell down to the ground with dust everywhere. The Vikings just stared in shock as the creature started flying up towards Toothless and Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless flew around the front of the island letting the Red Death hit ever rock formation in their path in an attempt to slow the dragon down. The dragon was slowed down some by the rock formations, just enough so Hiccup and Toothless had the lead. Hiccup was trying to think of something, "alright Toothless. It's time to disappear" he said before the two went flying up towards the dark clouds.

She continued watching with a worried look as the Red Death, followed Hiccup and Toothless, she just smiled a little when she saw that they were a safe distance in front of the Red Death. 'Please be safe. Just defeat the creature and return safely to me and Stoick' she thought and speaking of Stoick, she looked over at him and she couldn't comprehend what he was thinking or feeling. She looked back and saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheering Hiccup and Toothless on, while some Vikings were cheering him on as well.

Hiccup and Toothless kept flying up towards the clouds with the Red Death chasing them. The two narrowly avoided the beast's fire when it tried to cook them as they went up. Eventually the beast lost the two in the clouds and it kept on searching for the two. Hiccup and Toothless flew around the creature and kept firing at the wings which just made the dragon very angry. Fed up with everything, the dragon just breathed fire everywhere in at attempt to kill the two.

She continued watching as they disappeared in the clouds, 'Hiccup, you can do this. Be safe' she silently cheered in her head. Once in the clouds, she and everyone else couldn't see anything. The Vikings tried to look for some sign that everything was all right. All she could hear was the Red Death's angry roar and she was anxious for something to happen and she didn't realize that she was playing with her hair from anxiety. She could hear Toothless firing plasma blasts, which she could see the the outline of the beast from the plasma blast hits and the beast's angry roar. Something happened and they could see the beast breathing fire everywhere just to kill the two.

Toothless was trying his best to keep out of the way of the fires but the fire got his artificial tail. Hiccup looked back at the tail, "let's see if this works" he said as he and Toothless dived past the dragon. The dragon saw them and flew after them but they stayed ahead just long enough to do something. "Toothless hold until I say so" Hiccup said as he looked back at the dragon. Just like he hoped the dragon prepared to fire, "Toothless. Now!" He yelled and Toothless sprung back and shot the dragon in the mouth which made the dragon's mouth catch fire. They flew out of the way as the dragon plummeted towards land and ended up in a big fireball. Hiccup and Toothless desperately tried to fly up and away from the fireball until they were hit with the tail. The last thing Hiccup remembered seeing the artificial tail destroyed and the beast's tail coming down on top of him.

They continued looking for anything and then they saw the Red Death, whose mouth was on fire and its wings had holes in them, plummeting towards the ground. They were looking at the beast as it crashed in the island causing a big explosion which everyone shielded their eyes from. Astrid looked up just in time and she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. She looked up just in time to see Hiccup and Toothless get smacked by the tail and Toothless desperately trying to get to Hiccup for fell off the sattle. Everything settled with some kind of ashes that reduced the ability to see.

She heard Stoick desperately calling for Hiccup and he stopped when he found Toothless. She pushed her way to the front and got her bangs away her eye. She could see Stoick kneeling on the ground and Toothless who looked like he was unconscious, but she couldn't see Hiccup anywhere. She looked around everywhere just to find him, "where is he? He's supposed to be here." She muttered refusing to believe the worst possible outcome.

She was Astrid. She was supposed to be strong, courageous, a Viking but something broke inside her. That's when she started feeling weak and her legs collapsed from under her, and she silently started crying on the ground and hitting the ground out of fear, angry, and frustration along with a bunch of other emotions and only now does she realize her feelings for Hiccup. 'I can't believe he's gone. I just got to know him for who he really was. I like him. No, I LOVE him'. She could hear Toothless groaning some but she didn't care since she believed that she lost a true friend who showed her the real world and she felt bad about not being nicer to him. The teens and Vikings began feeling bad about being mean to Hiccup.

She looked up when she heard Stoick rush towards something and saw him holding Hiccup in his arms. When she heard that he was alive, she became immediately excited and started wiping the tears from her eyes. She could hear the Vikings and some dragons cheering as well.

Her excitement was short lived when she heard Gobber say, "Well, you know. Most of him" and she had to figure out what that means, which brought more tears to her eyes. Most of the Vikings, including Stoick and Gobber recognized that Astrid has feelings for Hiccup and that she considers Hiccup as her boyfriend and they felt sorry for her.

The ride back to Berk was more stressful for her than anyone else. The Vikings with the dragons help were able to help repair most of their ships but not all and some of the Vikings had to go on dragon back to Berk. She was told that she couldn't go on the boat that had Stoick, Gobber, and Hiccup, which was the first boat to leave. She got in the second boat with Toothless and just stared longingly at Hiccup who was being carried by his father. Eventually she sat down at the back of the boat, propped herself against the hull, with legs hugged close to her body, she started crying out of fear and joy. Some Vikings saw her and decided to let her be. Something nudged her and she looked up with tear filled eyes and she saw that is was Toothless. She cried into Toothless' scales until she couldn't cry anymore and her eyes were very red. "Thank you, Odin and Thor, for letting Hiccup survive this accident" she prayed quietly and she realized that she couldn't stop thinking about him. "Maybe I actually do like him as more than a friend. I think I'm in love with him and I know he likes me back." She said aloud quietly.

Eventually they reach Berk, and Hiccup was immediately taken to the chief's house and Gothi was told to look at him. Astrid went to the chief's house and saw Toothless outside and she wasn't allowed in. So Astrid sat down next to Toothless and smiled at him and he gave her his gummy smile. She began rubbing him and talking to him about Hiccup, "Thanks Toothless for saving him. I'm not sure what I would do if you haven't saved him" she said hugging Toothless. Toothless let out a small purr telling her that he understands and Toothless tried to comfort her as best as he could. She needed to find something to do instead of sitting here so she decided to go explore with Toothless. "Hey Toothless, do you want to go explore together?" She asked. Toothless looked at her, gave her his gummy smile and purred. He allowed Astrid to ride on this back together into the woods.

Before they left the chief's house, she could see dragons flying through the sky and she noticed that the Vikings were feeding and petting the dragons. She noticed that Fishlegs is with Meatlug- his gronckle, Snotlout is with Hookfang- his monstrous nightmare, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut are with Barf and Belch- their hideous zippleback. She started wondering where the deadly nadder she was riding earlier went but decided to figure that out later. She held on to Toothless as he sprinted through the woods. Eventually he stopped at a clearing and let Astrid get off and she found a rock to sit on.

A few minutes later, a deadly nadder landed in front of them and Astrid recognize to be the same deadly nadder that she flew to the Red Death battle. She held out her hand and the dragon pushed its head into her hand."I'm going to name you Stormfly" she said to the dragon as it looked like it gave her a approving smile. Astrid sat down and watched the two dragons play together while a terrible terror came to her and rested in her lap and she began petting the terrible terror. When sitting on the rock, thinking about Hiccup and petting the terrible terror like a house cat, Stormfly came up to Astrid and started sniffing her, "I'm sorry for beating you up in the arena" she told the dragon and then Astrid hugged her dragon.

Later, Astrid and Toothless sprinted back to the chief's house while Stormfly flew back to the village and waited for her owner. Stoick and Gobber were inside talking when Astrid and Toothless came inside. "Hey Stoick, can I go see Hiccup now?" She asked with a half smile. Stoick looked at her and gave her a smile, "Yes, Astrid, you can go check on him but he won't be waking up anytime soon though" he said. With that both Astrid and Toothless went upstairs to check on him. When she was upstairs, she heard part of the conversation between Stoick and Gobber. "What did the healer say?" Asked the blacksmith. She heard Stoick sigh before answering, "he's going to be unconscious for a couple months. The leg is going to have to be amputated. He might possibly have amnesia and he might have problems talking. We will have to see when he wakes up." The blacksmith was quiet for a moment, "what are we going to tell Hofferson? I mean Hiccup is her boyfriend after all." "I don't know what I'm going to tell her. I just hope Hiccup will remember her and everything else." He said and with that Astrid felt her heart sink as she went over to Hiccup.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and felt sorry for him since he looked so broken. She saw his left leg covered in bandages and she wondered what was wrong when she noticed bandages covered in blood on the floor and she hoped that was the only thing wrong with him. She sat on the edge of his bed, putting her hand on his chest and Toothless just looked concerned for Hiccup. "Hiccup, I respect what you did for everyone and me when fighting the Red Death. You scared me to death when I thought you died. I don't know what I would do without you, since I need you and Toothless in my life" she told the unconscious Hiccup. Toothless just nudged her since he wanted to look after Hiccup and Astrid but he couldn't. Toothless did trust Stoick enough to keep him safe so Toothless would look after Astrid for the time being.

She went downstairs and encounter Stoick and Gobber. Gobber was sitting down at the table doing something. Stoick heard her come down the step and just gave her a friendly smile. "Hey Stoick, when do you think Hiccup will wake up?" Astrid asked. Stoick sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "I wish I knew, Astrid."

Astrid looked like she was on the verge of tears again, "I really miss Hiccup, his funny character, everything about him. Also if it's alright with you, can Toothless and I live here for a couple days with Hiccup?" She asked. "I know you love him and I'm sure he cares for you to. I believe he did that just to prove himself to you and the village. Yes, you can stay here for a couple days" He said. With that, Astrid started to cry again and Stoick pulled her closer to him, and she hugged him as she cried. "There, there, let it all out Astrid" he said comforting her. After a few minutes, Astrid stopped crying and started wiping the tears from her eyes. "Feel better now?" Asked Stoick and the only thing Astrid could do was nod her head. Astrid left the chief's house with Toothless and Stormfly and went to her house for the rest of the day. She came back at night and slept next to Hiccup to make sure he was ok. She did this for about a month and a half before going back to her house to sleep.

Hiccup woke up to the sounds of Toothless grunting. He realized where he was when Toothless accidentally stepped on him. "I'm in my house? You are in my house." He said with a worried tone, "I've got to get you out of here before my dad sees you" he said as tried to get out of bed and that's when he noticed his fake leg. He looked at it and then Toothless, and sighed as he tried to walk only to fall down multiple times and be held on to Toothless to help support him as he went outside. Once outside, he noticed that Berk has Vikings and dragons living among each other, "yep. I'm dead." He confirmed and that's when his dad greeted him, "no but you gave it your best shot. What do you think?" He said as they walked down the hill with Hiccup being supported by Toothless. Hiccup noticed that the Vikings treated him like a local hero and before he knew it, he was punched hard in the shoulder by Astrid and then kissed by her.

It was about a couple months when Hiccup finally woke up but to Astrid it felt like 2 years. Toothless rushed away one morning to the chief's house and waited for Hiccup to wake up. Astrid was playing with Stormfly one day when she heard a commotion outside and she looked and saw Hiccup who was holding on to Toothless, "yes. He's finally awake" she said happily and she almost fainted but she was caught by Stormfly, "thanks girl for catching me" she told the dragon.

She rushed out to see him and pushed her away to him. He had his back to her when she hit him hard in the arm. "Argh" which is all he managed to say when he stumbled forward, a little surprised. "That's for scaring me to death and almost leaving me" she said. He started to complain, then she hugged him lovingly. She stopped hugging Hiccup and kissed him lovingly, "that's for surviving the battle and getting back home to me and Toothless safely" she said. Hiccup looked surprised and could only say, "I can get used to this". Toothless walked next to Astrid and began nudging her and Astrid smiled at him and said, "thanks for helping me keep it together " and Toothless just gave her a smile.


End file.
